Please, help me forget
by PersianWitch
Summary: After the match with Touou, Kise needs someone to take care of him. Why? How? And will he really get over Aomine?
1. Chapter 1

**Witch's thoughts:** hey there! this is my forst story from KnB, even thought I had this idea for a long time. hope you will like it, because I plan to write some more about this couple, for example what exactly happened ;D would you like that :)?

as usual, comments are love. those who've read my other stories know that I really like to complicate the characters' lives and focus on relationships and emotions, but I think that a little smut is great too :) just tell me if you want it, okay?

have fun reading~

* * *

This had to go all wrong.

Things hung up not so badly until the first half, but he just knew it would be even harder from now on. Kise was tired and even if he didn't want to admit it himself, he knew. As the captain, he had to know these things and he certainly knew as hell, when his players had their worse days. Not that Kise had one, he was just trying hard. Very hard. Almost too hard.

But he had to. They all had to if they wanted, needed to win. There was so much pressure on the court, so much cheering and whistles from fans of the opposite team and it always prayed on players' minds. That was why Kasamatsu allowed Kise to step out for a little while, before the second half started. Just for a moment, to clear his thoughts, because he sure looked like he needed it. And everything would go just fine, if Kasamatsu ignored his bad feeling and didn't follow Kise.

After talking with that blue haired ex-partner, who Kasamatsu remembered, but couldn't recollect his name, Kise was standing alone, staring down the wall. It was nearly time to go back and Yukio was seconds from leaving his hideout in the shadow of the nearby wall, when another candidate for a talk appeared.

His black uniform made Kasamatsu grind his teeth in unexplained anger. He knew that Touou was good, they were indeed very good, but the hell, they were good too. There were little differences between them as teams, but at the same time, they were far apart when it came to their aces. But in what way? He could just assume. But the way that Aomine leaned towards Kise was undeniably nasty. No wonder that Kise slouched, listening to what the other member of Kiseki no Sedai was whispering to him.

Kasamatsu had a bad feeling about that too. More so, when Kise paled violently and swayed on the railing. He stepped firmly forward.

"Oi, Kise!" he called, ignoring an angry grunt from Aomine, when he came closer "The second half starts soon, we should go now."

"Kasamatsu, right?" Aomine smiled like just he could, broadly and predatorily "Let's have a good match, eh?"

Nodding, Kasamatsu was observing Kise. His head hanging low, eyes covered with hair so that the other couldn't make out the face the model had. But he was very pale and didn't look as good, as he usually did before the match.

"Let's go Kise." Aomine purred and the blonde twitched in surprise. To Kasamatsu it was so wrong that he frowned.

With Aomine gone, Yukio tried to fish out the problem that was bothering his younger player, but Kise only smiled, shrugged the matter and jogged to the locker room, just to joke around like he usually did. Not knowing what to think about the incident, the captain dismissed the matter. Temporarily. Until the match ended.

/

Kise was behaving strange. After going all out in the match and losing nonetheless, he was dead tired. And even so, having experienced a defeat as painful as this one, Kasamatsu knew very well how Kise felt. But that didn't explain his strange behaviour.

"Captain." One of the players touched his arm. "I'm worried about Kise… did you see..?"

"Yeah" he answered, knowing what the other meant. The blonde prodigy was unusually calm and quiet, covered in sweat like all of them, but his golden eyes were unfocused and cold like a terrier's. And he was mumbling to himself.

"Hey… you alright, Kise?"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!" first year jumped from his bench with sunny smile and cheerful voice. "I'm a bit tired though and was wondering that we should quickly go home, shouldn't we? The loss is terrible, but it's just a match, right?"

They didn't believe him, no one did. Besides, Kasamatsu knew him too well, that type who never lost was the worse. Despite that, the rest of the team left Kise when they went home, just like the captain ordered. And they thought about them no more that day.

But Kasamatsu returned to the locker room. It was dark and quiet and he was sure no one was there. Was he wrong? But no, he found Kise, supporting his back on the wall, just in a different corridor. Now, tears were running down his pale, tensed face.

"Senpai..? what are you..?"

"You are not feeling well, Kise." Kasamatsu stated, roughly grabbing the other by the arm. "I'm taking you home."

/

Kise woke up, when a ray of sun lied on his eyes. He stretched delightfully in the in the bedding, for a moment feeling happy and relaxed. The day was beginning to be beautiful, the birds chirping through the open window. Ryouta smiled, with his eyes still closed. What luck it was Sunday today! He still got time to settle his things with school, maybe even got some free time? what should he do to spend it today? Maybe basket…

Memories flooded his unsuspicious mind like a swarm of buzzing bees, making him violently open his eyes and jump to sitting position. Covering his face with hands, Kise tried to control a sudden feeling of depression. What a bad memory!

From the side, he heard a grunt and a sound of soft breathing. Staying still in even more sudden feeling of panic, Kise turned left. Then paled, turning a little blue.

Kasamatsu-senpai was laying on his right side, sleeping soundly and completely ignoring a chaos that erupted in Kise's mind. To blonde's horror, his captain was shirtless and – apparently – naked under the covers, sleeping in close vicinity to the other. Which meant God knew what and Kise wasn't in the right state of mind to ponder about that. Fighting with a paralysis that overtook his body from shock, he quietly got out of the bed, looking for his clothes. Blushed, when they were found in various parts of the room, creased and one even torn. Getting dressed quickly, Kise watched his senpai's face in fear not to wake him up. He didn't know what he would do if Kasamatsu senpai was awake. Maybe burnt down from shame?

Kise didn't want to know what would happen. Quietly and carefully, he escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch's thoughts:** _hey there, it's me again. the story is going surprisingly well, I didn't think I would enjoy it so much^^ the thing is, I tend to make the characters ponder a lot about their situation, so if you don't like it this way, don't read. but I really think Kise would behave like that._

_I would like to thank Asphodel Winter and Tary-Hime, thay they sacrificed their precious time and left me reviews, which I was exteremely happy about. please remember that comments are love and I could use a little of it, when I'm writing the next part. even more so, considering that it probably will rise the tag to M. _

_I hope you will enjoy Kise's thoughts :)_

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Ryouta hid even deeper under the blanket. It might have been an ordinary mailman, but he didn't want to risk. Since he came back home on Sunday, he refused to leave his room. His parents were used to his whims, however they were rather surprised that their usually calm and cheerful Ryouta was now firmly stating he wouldn't go to school. Ever. But shedding this on youngster's love trouble and normal puberty, they dismissed the issue. This way, Monday came and was gone without troubles, but without Ryouta coming out either. His manager was troubled.

He didn't want to worry anyone. No, he really didn't, but at the same time, he wasn't sure what he should do. Going to school wasn't even an option – what would you say to a person whom you found sleeping right beside you, naked? And after leaving in a hurry, sneakily like a thief? And what the hell happened that he wasn't able to remember? The last piece of memory was the corridor near the locker room, after the match with Touou. Senpai came for him… and the what? What, for goodness sake?!

Waking up in senpai's room was a shock, but even more so, because Ryouta didn't know what exactly happened. The state of their clothes indicated some things that made him blush involuntarily, but at the same time, there were some signs that nothing actually happened. Feeling that his head was starting to spin every time he thought about that, Ryouta tried not to do that. He knew that he would have to make a decision one day, but right now, it didn't seem that any answer he had in mind was sufficient enough. So, not knowing what to do, he did nothing.

It really was a mailman, Ryouta heard the bell of his bicycle, when he was leaving the path. Sighing with relief, he covered himself with blanket again and laid down on bed.

Girls were easy. Well, easier to deal with than guys. Not that he had problem with boys, because he didn't. It was just that he wasn't in such a situation with a guy before and Kasamatsu senpai was undeniably a man. Remembering the embarrassing morning, Kise ducked under the pillow like a teenage girl. He felt nervous without knowing the reason and a blush overcoming his covered face wasn't helping. But for some reason he wasn't able to just laugh about the matter, dismiss it as if nothing happened and go forward. He just couldn't. Not knowing why, Ryouta nearly wept in the fabric from despair.

His cell buzzed for a minute, before going silent again. Royuta didn't have to check to know that it surely was a member of his team calling him, trying to see if he was okay. He wasn't okay. He just didn't want them to know.

"Oi! Kise!"

Ryouta stilled. Through half-opened window a voice could be heard from the garden and he was damn sure he knew this voice.

"I know you're there, Kise! I don't know and don't care why you're ditching classes and training alike, but I have something for you!"

_Moriyama senpai,_ Ryouta thought. _What is he doing here?_

"Kasamatsu said you left it in his house, after match! You didn't feel well, apparently! I'm leaving it at the front door!"

Steps faded in the distance, just to come back some time later.

"There. You better fetch it soon, Kise! If I were you, I wouldn't want anyone to see it…!"

Ryouta was sitting as if on a hedgehog, just waiting for Moriyama senpai to leave, before he could fly down the stairs and grab his thing, no matter what it was. Because he had no freaking idea what the hell it was. He didn't remember leaving anything, but he was in such a hurry that he could drop anything and knew nothing about it. What is more, as he wasn't going out of his house, he might have not realised it yet, whatever was missing. Oh gods, did he left something shameful in senpai's house? Something so awful that Kasamatsu-senpai couldn't bring this thing himself? Not that Ryouta would like to deal with him more than with Moriyama senpai, but on the other hand it would mean that Kasamatsu senpai thought nothing of his strange behaviour and called it a day. The way it seemed now, it looked as if senpai didn't want to see him, know him and have anything to do with him.

It hurt.

Ryouta stopped in half-jumping from his bed, attempting to get to the front door. Instead, he sat slowly again. So, Kasamatsu senpai didn't want to see him? Why? Did something … happened that night? Did it really..?

Remembering that "that thing" was still at the front door, he ran down the stairs, only to come back a minute later, red from shameful blush. In paper bag, neatly folded and smoothed, was his school tie. And nothing else.

Why would Moriyama senpai think that it was a shameful thing? Why didn't Kasamatsu senpai come to deliver it himself? What had happened that Saturday night? There was so much questions without answers that Ryouta grunted, discouraged. He jumped on his bed again, thoughtful.

Well, what the hell. Wasn't he the most popular guy in school? In town? He should just shrug it off, smile cheerfully and charmingly and get it over with. Whatever it was that Kasamatsu senpai wanted to tell him couldn't be worse than waiting and knowing nothing. _Yes, that's the way,_ Ryouta thought. One and only.

He would go to school.

/

Morning was well, as far as lessons went. Kasamatsu-senpai-wise, not so much. He received obligatory screaming from Moriyama senpai and Hayakawa, before he got to know that no one had seen the captain today. Ryouta slouched, but just a little. All in all, they believed him about the "worse day", joking a bit, but still in friendly manner. The day progressed as it used to, without any complications and Ryouta started to feel if not better, then maybe a little more secure. People were as usual, he was normally popular and no one noticed anything. Which was good.

The problems started after fourth period, when Shiba called from the door.

"Kise, there's someone for you!"

As there was a lot of people that would like to see him, Ryouta strolled lazily to the entrance. Imagining to see an irritated face of his manager, pissed off that he wasn't answering his constant calls, Kise had still a little smirk on his face, when he left the classroom.

Kasamatsu-senpai waited for him, supporting his back on the wall. He had his uniform on, two buttons weren't made in his shirt. Ryouta gulped heavily.

"Yo, Kise."

His voice, low and rough, made Ryouta tremble. There was a memory, down his mind, not quite there, but nagging at his mind, trying to get to the surface. What was that? What exactly was…?

"I see you are better now." Kasamatsu continued, still not moving from his place. "Moriyama told me that you got your tie back."

Ryouta remembered chaotically that he hid his tie in the drawer, not wanting to wear it, before he got to know what was so awful about it. That meant he was now without one, in lazy style of a women's boy. But he didn't feel too well in that. He didn't feel too well at all.

"However, I think we still have some things to discuss."

"We do?" Ryouta squeaked, feeling that his throat was contracted from nervousness. Senpai grimaced.

"Yes. I believe so. Are you free after school?"

"I'm… I mean…"

"Good." Kasamatsu growled, his voice now dangerous. "I'll wait for you in front of the school."

With this, he turned on his heel and marched back to his own homeroom class. Ryouta was left speechless, with panic rising in his gut and feeling like he was going to faint. But composing himself, he forced his shocked mind to work. He couldn't stay here, he had to run away, before senpai could catch him. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't meet senpai. He was angry… disgusted? Suddenly feeling like crying, without faking it this time, Ryouta went back to his class. If he was leaving it looking like a playboy, now he looked like someone who lost all hope. Girls screamed and jumped to him, wanting to help and know what was wrong with him to gossip to their friends that Kise had love problems! But he had more important matters at hand. Dismissing them, politely but firmly, Ryouta sat heavily on his seat, pondering about jumping out of the window, just to be further from this ridiculous situation. But three floors was high and he wasn't in a suicidal mood. On the other hand, his situation wasn't looking good.

Two periods to go and still not knowing what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch's thoughts:**_ okay, here's another part. I didn't expect the story to be so long, it was meant to be a two-shot at most^^ but I certainly have too much fun with playing with Kise's thoughts:D also, this may not be the smut some of you wanted, but something... pre-smut-ish? you'll see. _

_what is more, I would like to send many thanks to sakurahimecool blue, Liett-kun, Yellow dress and again, Tary-Hime (as well as some Guests that didn't leave a name :)) your reviews mean so much to me!_

_as for the ending..._

* * *

Ryouta was in deep trouble.

He tried to escape through the gym, but he was immediately intercepted by Moriyama senpai, who had just been waiting for him. Saying that Kasamatsu asked whole Kaijo basketball team to watch all exits from school, senpai walked him outside, where he handed terrified blonde to their captain. For the whole way to his home, Kasamatsu didn't say a word and even now, when the both of them were seated for some time already, he remained silent. Ryouta was nearly trembling from nervousness, but he tried to mask it with his usual nonchalant behavior.

"Thank you for taking care of me that day, senpai." He said. In theory he should sound confident, but his voice turned out to be a weak, high squeak of someone cornered into wall. Kasamatsu looked at him, silently. Sitting across the room to Ryouta, by his desk, the captain was serious. He made Ryouta think in panic what he had done to receive such treatment, but when he finally said something, Ryouta stopped thinking at all.

"What did Aomine do to you?"

For a moment, Ryouta behaved as if he didn't understand the question, but after that, he realized he was staring and closed his hanging mouth.

"Aominecchi? What would he do to me?"

"I'm asking you!" Ryouta twitched in surprise, when Kasamatsu senpai raised his voice. Blinking, he quickly thought about the question, but couldn't utter the proper answer.

"Why are you.. did I… what…"

"If not" Kasamatsu interrupted him, standing up from his chair and starting to walk around the room "then why you behaved like that?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Ryouta whispered. He knew, he shouldn't have run away, everybody would be pissed off in such situation. No wonder that Kasamatsu senpai wanted to talk, there were so many misunderstandings that should be explained. However, Ryouta wasn't in the mood for explaining anything, he was just simply scared of his captain, when he was looking like that. Offended. Angry. Dangerous.

"You are sorry?!" Kasamatsu was before him in two long strides. Ryouta nearly fell back on the bed, when he suddenly found himself face to face with his senpai. "How can you say that? After that?"

Ryouta jumped at his chance.

"But.. senpai, what had I done to you?" he exclaimed desperately, ready to know even the ugliest truth. It's always better to know what the people hated him for.

Kasamatsu stopped in his march around the room. Looking at Ryouta as if he didn't understand something and then frowning, he asked slowly.

"You don't know?" and then, as if understanding finally "you don't remember?"

Seeing that Ryouta quickly shook his head, the captain slouched a little. That made a lot of sense. No wonder that Kise escaped, if he didn't remember the evening and the night, it was sure as hell that he didn't understand the situation. Kasamatsu sighed. Then cursed.

"What do you remember of Saturday?"

"The match." Ryouta answered hurriedly. "The loss and then the locker room." He got a little more confident seeing that senpai was nodding. "You came for me then, right?"

"Right. And later?"

"… I don't know."

Kasamatsu sighed again, this time slower and more heavy. He sat down by his desk again, feeling Kise's curious look on his back. Then, in quiet, tired voice, he started to talk.

/

For the whole way to his house, Kasamatsu had to support Kise by his arm, because the other was wobbly and a little unfocused. Not saying much, looking at his senpai with half-lidded, dull eyes, Kise was looking more exhausted than the captain had ever see him. Because of that, walking upstairs turned out to be a real challenge. When they finally got to Yukio's room, both of them were sweaty and tired.

"You stay here." Said Kasamatsu, seating Kise on his bed, where the blonde stayed in the position he was left in. "I'm going to get us something to change into. Be right back."

Rummaging through the drawer in the next room, Yukio thought that Kise looked strange and unlike himself. Usually sunny and loud, now he was silent and lost that spark from his eyes. The match could have done that to him – copying Aomine, that demon in boy's skin, was no joke. But even so, Kise shouldn't be that unfocused at all. Or rather, he could be unfocused, but he should stay himself, meaning very tired, very sad, but still ambitious Kise. The guy that was sitting on his bed in the next room was just a shell of the guy he knew. And Yukio didn't like it one little bit.

When he came back with a bundle of clean clothes, he realized the bed was empty.

"What the…" he began, but somebody pushed him forward, making him step ahead and stumble, when the front of his knees hit the bed. Turning around quickly, Yukio could only see that Kise got out of his coat, before he was pushed a little more and sat heavily on the blanket.

"Oi, Kise, what…!"

"Hush." Kise was completely out, Yukio could tell clearly that he was nearly unconscious, because he wasn't behaving like Kise at all. He was pale and looked at his captain from under his long lashes, but not flirtatiously, rather with exhaustion. Taking advantage of Yukio's bewilderment, Kise pushed him even harder, just to sat on on his hips in one, cat-like movement.

"Kise!" Yukio barked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." A soft sound, again totally unlike Kise. "Yes.." now not a sound anymore, just a cry, when he slowly bended down towards Yukio. His shirt was undone, tie gone, hair messy. His eyes were sparkling now, but from something like fever, not his usual wit.

"Ki…"

"You won." This soft whisper was driving Yukio insane, he didn't know what Kise was doing and what was wrong with him, but he correctly assumed that he wasn't very conscious at this point, so it wouldn't be smart to just kick him off and yell at. He stilled, when he felt the fabric sliding over his bare forearm.

"You won, so here I am." Kise was whispering, partially to himself, but looking at Yukio. In his hand, the one that he felt, was his tie, loose and hanging. He fastened it clumsily over his own wrists and presented them to Yukio. "As always, you won. I'm yours now…"

Not believing what he was hearing Yukio blinked a few times. But Kise didn't disappear, he was still straddling his hips, ragged and out of his mind. The situation was so absurd that he would sit like a figure for some time more, but Kise hugged him by the neck with his tied hands and whispered directly to his ear.

"Daiki…"

/

By the time Kasamatsu finished talking, Ryouta was bright red, covering his face with hands in horror. In silence that followed, he felt like dying. There and then.

"I said that? I-I mean, I did that?"

Seeing that Kasamatsu wasn't going to answer, Ryouta felt his body trembling, heart pounding in his chest from nervousness. The situation was much worse than he expected, it was so bad, he couldn't imagine how to deal with it, how to make it straight. His senpai's piercing eyes were following him with attention, but also with some kind of accusation. Not knowing why, Ryouta felt that he had to explain himself, even if senpai was to hate him.

"Aominecchi and I… " he hated himself for this pathetic stuttering, but he really couldn't say anything properly under that calm, icy gaze of Kasamatsu senpai. " I like.. liked him, but…"

"Get out Kise."

Those three simple words made Ryouta feel as if he dived into a pond filled with ice. He didn't know that his senpai would be so vicious towards him, even if he got to know that Ryouta liked a guy. He blinked. No, that wasn't it. Captain Kasamatsu looked tired and for some reason, resigned. But observed him firmly and still was frowning.

"Senpai!"

"Just get out." Kasamatsu growled, but stayed still on his chair. Even though he didn't get up, Ryuota knew the captain was tensed and defensive, so he left without a word. Ryouta tried not to, but he knew he looked hurt. Walking back home, with setting sun warming his back, he felt heavy. Sad and somehow guilty.

That was the worst night of his life.

/

Ryouta didn't sleep well last night, so he was yawning all the time, trying to get a chance to close his eyes during classes, when the teacher was turned to a blackboard. His eyes hurt, oversensitive and bloodshot. Trying to occupy his mind with something just to avoid getting asleep and snoring, Ryouta sighed heavily. No matter what he was trying to think about, his thoughts were returning to his senpai, to yesterday's unfortunate talk. It couldn't have finished worse, Ryouta stated sadly. Feeling tired and unusually lazy, he made sure to hide behind the person sitting in the front and laid his head on arms to stifle a yawn along with a sigh.

His cell phone buzzed.

Quickly grabbing it off the table, Ryouta was doing his best to look innocent, when the teacher threw the class a glance of pure disdain. Still waiting for him to turn around again, Ryouta felt that the cell buzz once more, this time silently, as it was lying safely under his cardigan. Curious, who would disturb him during the class time, Ryouta carefully looked at the screen. Then blinked in amazement and looked once again.

Momocchi?, he thought with bewilderment, what would Momocchi want from him?

Another buzz signalized a short message.

**Ki-chan, where are you?! Dai-chan and Kasamatsu-san are about to fight! Please, help me! T_T  
**

Ryouta stood up so abruptly that he knocked down the chair making a lot of noise. Ignoring the teacher who ordered him to go back to his place, he grabbed his things and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

_... as for the ending, I would like to hear some suggestions. I assume you can imagine what may happen, so the question is: should I make Aomine a total asshole or just misunderstood bastard (as he usually is?) I'd be grateful for you opinions, so I'm setting a poll on my profile!_

_Witch_


	4. Chapter 4

**Witch's thoughts:**_ hi guys. there's another part of this story. man, isn't it getting long! but I'm getting there, promise._

_now, the point is, I'm leaving for the weekend and won't have access to my laptop. don't have another one, which means that there will be no new chapter until Tuesday (earliest) sorry about that!_

_also, many thanks for animeXfight sakura , Aspect1 and again, sakurahimecool blue. the reviews are what makes me want to go on in the story, so my muse is dependable on you! again, thanks a lot :hug:_

* * *

"Momocchi, where are you!"

Through the cell he could hear sounds of heated argument, along with a scared squeak of Satsuki, who most probably, had to jump out of the way. Her voice was enough to convince him the situation was indeed bad.

"Ki-chan, please, hurry!"

Running across the street in cacophony of hooters and shouting of angered drivers, Ryouta only sped up. The park Satsuki called from was not far away and the sooner he got senpai from there the better. He didn't know what was going on, why Kasamatsu met Aomine and Satsuki, but it didn't matter. Right now, top priority was to get them separated, before the two of them could injure each other. And knowing how irritable Aominecchi was, Ryouta groaned inwardly. He only hoped that they hadn't killed themselves in this fight. Yet.

His hopes, as usual, were groundless, since when he took a turn into one of the park alleys, he just got to see that Kasamatsu senpai punched Aominecchi with his right hook. The sound of falling body and Momocchi's shriek stopped Ryouta dead in his tracks.

/

_a few minutes earlier_

"Eh?" Aomine quirked an eyebrow "Why would you care what was with me and Kise in Teikou?"

"Just interested."

"Be polite, Dai-chan!"

"Shut up, Satsuki." Aomine frowned, looking at stubborn expression of Kaijo's captain. He didn't like the other's piercing gaze one little bit. "Don't see a reason to answer you, though. Senpai."

Aomine smiled, like only he could and Yukio almost felt his blood pressure rising. He came here to ask nicely, but it seemed that his politeness was in vain.

"I care about my players and Kise apparently has a problem with you." he hissed through his teeth, his naturally hoarse voice becoming more like growling. However, Aomine didn't seem moved at all.

"What a reliable senpai" he mocked. "And what exactly is the problem Kise has with me?"

"Kise" the captain tried to calm himself down by talking slowly and after thinking. Didn't help. "calls your name in ambiguous manner in wrong situations." with a little embarrassment, he said wanting to make the matter as clear as possible. Aomine blinked.

"What? What wrong situations?"

Yukio felt his face becoming red, without him knowing why. It wasn't his fault that even only thinking about Kise sitting in his lap made him feel hot. And uncomfortable. He still was coming to terms with what it could meant, but of course, Aomine misunderstood it completely.

"Don't tell me you tried to fuck him and he called my name! Wrong situation, like hell" he laughed, throwing his head back. There was an audible gasp coming from the girl, Momoi, but Yukio didn't care. Second after, he even forgot she was there with them. He saw only Aomine, the bastard that was talking in such awful manner about someone Yukio cared for. Cared? Really? There was not time for pondering about it now and Yukio didn't even want to stop and think what those thoughts indicated. Right now, Aomine was suggesting that Kise was a slut, sleeping with everyone and that was what made Yukio furious. Didn't know why, just furious. Without second thoughts.

His fist flied towards Aomine's face without him thinking either. The ace tried to dodge, but was too slow and Yukio's hand hit him below the eyes, with less impact, but still a proper punch. As Aomine had good reflexes still, he launched his own fist and this time, Yukio didn't manage to get out of its way. Hit in the jaw, he cursed violently.

"What, you wanted me to tell that Kise is an angel? Fuck no! but what the hell you want with me?!"

Yukio was aware that the girl was shouting to her cell phone, but he couldn't care less. He just wished she wasn't calling reinforcements from Touou, but someone harmless, like the police.

"Or maybe you wanted to know if he was a decent fuck? If so, he…"

With powerful swing of his whole upper body, Yukio hit Aomine in the side of his head with curled fist. He heard Momoi scream and an abruptly ending feet patter, before Aomine's body fell down onto dusty path. And then, there was silence.

/

Not for long, though.

"Senpai!" Ryouta started running so violently that the dirt flied from under his shoes. Seeing that Aomine had problems with getting up, Satsuki also came back to life "Dai-chan!"

Kasamatsu turned to them, his lower lip swelling already, with trace of blood from the cut.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" he asked calmly, rubbing off the blood with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean, what I'm doing here!" Ryouta exclaimed, irritated. "What do you think you are doing, hitting Aominecchi!? You scared Momocchi…!"

Ryouta felt himself being pushed aside with great force and when he was falling back, he saw that Aomine already was standing on his own two feet. He was conscious enough to grab Kasamatsu-senpai's shirt and take a swing that would result in a terrifying punch if no one stopped him. But Ryouta was still falling, he felt as if it was a slow-motion time or something – he could just observe what was going on, how Aominecchi's fist was closing the gap to Kasamatsu senpai's face and how slowly senpai was rising his own hand in counter attack.

"Bastaaaaaard!" Aomine shouted, already losing his cool. A thin rivulet of blood trickled down his temple, he most likely hit some stones while on the ground. He looked like a predator, showing his fangs and growling dangerously down the throat, but Kasamatsu senpai wasn't the calm one either. They started to fight seriously and would end up even more seriously injured if it wasn't for an unexpected help.

"Oi! Kise! Where did that idiot go… ow fuck, Moriyama, Hayakawa, here! Quick!"

Ryouta didn't even manage to get up, before Aomine and Kasamatsu were separated by the rest of Kaijo basketball team. They both struggled, but couldn't get free from the powerful grip.

"Calm down captain! What's wrong with you?!" Moriyama barked, wrestling with him, helped by Hayakawa. Noticing that Kasamatsu was killing with his gaze, they forcefully dragged him further away.

"Stay still Aomine! Miss, you okay?!" Kobori put a lock on the Touou player, but even though he was taller and stronger, he had a hard time restraining fighting Aomine. Satsuki came closer, worried about her Dai-chan and his wounds.

Everything finished unexpectedly quick and swift. When they were still struggling, Imayoshi and the rest of the Touou team came, alarmed by Momoi and they took care of their screaming, brawling ace. The group broke into two schools and they left without goodbyes, only with Ryouta and Satsuki waving shortly to each other. 'Call you later', she mouthed, then turned and jogged to Aomine that leaned over Imayoshi. After previous hyper-activity, he seemed a little stunned, once the adrenaline wore out.

But Ryouta didn't have time to worry about his ex-teammate, as he had his present teammate to take care of. Kasamatsu senpai was standing more firmly on his feet that his younger opponent, even despite swelled lips and left cheek. He inattentively smeared the blood over his chin, so now it looked macabre. Ryouta shuddered.

"What was that all about, senpai! Why did you…"

"Yeah, Kasamatsu, what's all the fight about?" Kobori cut off Ryouta, pushing him aside and standing before the captain. "This kid is lazy, but he could have bit you to death!"

"That's none of your business."

Kasamatsu sighed. His players were disorientated and irritated, but he didn't plan on enlightening them. The subject of the talk that he wanted to have with Aomine was his personal matter and he didn't want someone else to discuss it. He didn't know why he was so obsessive over it, but he knew that if he didn't get to know the truth about Aomine and Kise, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"Thanks for help everyone." He said with reproach. "Let's go back now."

/

Ryouta finished doing his homework just before his clock chimed nine p.m. Stretching on his chair, he went back to the events of the day.

There was something strange about Kasamatsu senpai, when they were going back to school. Ryouta got to know that senpais were practicing, when they saw him hurrying somewhere outside the school, nearly getting himself killed under the wheels of speeding cars. Deciding that he was a patented idiot, they followed him suit, losing tracks of him in the park alleys. If not so, they would be there at the same time, he reached the fight.

Asked why he threw himself at the Touous, senpai remained silent. But Ryouta saw glances thrown at him, when Kasamatsu senpai thought he wouldn't notice. Was that connected with him? Well, they were in the same team in Teikou, but why would senpai want to ask Aominecchi something, not Ryouta himself? What would that be? About basketball? Nah, too obvious and easy. What, then?

A bad feeling struck him in the second his cell buzzed. Grabbing it off the table, he noticed that it was Satsuki again.

**Sorry for today Ki-chan! I didn't know it would turn out like this! Is your senpai alright?**

Ryouta laughed and answered that everything was okay, that Kasamatsu senpai got some ice on his face and he looked nearly normal for the practice. They chattered a little in this tone, with Ryouta ensuring the girl that everything was perfectly alright. Then, he asked about Aomine.

This time, he had to wait a really long time for an answer.

**I don't know. I don't talk to Aomine-kun.**

Ryouta blinked, not understanding. They were friends since little kids! What could have happened that made Sat-chan ignore Aominecchi? He couldn't imagine such a thing! But asking about that, resulted in even longer silence from Momoi.

**You don't know?**

When she called him and told everything she was a witness of, Ryouta felt his head hurt. Putting down the cell, he now understood a lot more. Majority of things finally made sense and these which didn't were minor. Besides, he was already planning to get more information soon. Very soon. Sighing with relief, but also with a little remorse, Ryouta went to bed, prepared for another sleepless night. He had much planning to do.

/

When Yukio came out of the shower, still with a towel over his head, he heard his cell phone ring. Ignoring the sound, he started to rub his hair dry, careful not to hurt his hit cheek. Man, what a punch that kid had! But he was a bastard, nonetheless.

Thinking about Aomine angered Yukio. He had problems with understanding himself, he didn't need anyone like that to add to his load of worries. Remembering the today's fight carefully and brushing his teeth, Yukio tried to answer himself why he was so concerned about Kise? Why would he care so much, as to get furious when someone offended him? Even if it seemed true?

Maybe because of his eyes, after lost match? They were unconscious and dull, but at the same time bare and pleading for a little comfort. Is that what it looked like in Teikou? Was losing in that team more bearable than losing now? Or did he just couldn't afford losing to Aomine?

Yukio continued brushing his teeth in thought, watching to be careful about the left side jaw. It still hurt.

Why Kise had to do such a thing? It was obvious that he was more unconscious from exhaustion than not, so why it was a subconscious behavior? Did he do something like that previously, with Aomine? Why would he do it now, wanted to do it now with Kasamatsu? When Yukio tried to overpower him, Kise grew limp in his arms and slept like a dead man till morning. He even didn't move much at night, Yukio knew, because they slept together. His bed was too narrow, so it had to be too close for his comfort, but for some reason, he didn't mind much. He fell asleep listening to Kise breathing.

In his room, he remembered that someone wanted to contact so, he tried to find his cell. However, it wasn't a missed call, just a short message. Yukio frowned, when he saw that the sender was Kise.

**Let's skip school, senpai. I'll come to your place in the morning. And believe me, you want me to. **

Yukio snorted, annoyed. The only answer that came to his mind was 'DIE, idiot!' but he got a little curious why would he want Kise to come to his house.

**What do you want?**, he typed, then wanted to put his phone on the nightstand and prepare for sleep, but even before he let go of it, it rang again.

**Talk with you. About Teikou and Aominecchi. About me and you, too.**

Yukio didn't know why he didn't freak out at such formulation of the topic. Maybe he was just tired? Anyway, he would get his answers, because who would knew them better than Kise? However, how the talk was going to turn out, was a total mystery. Deciding that he didn't have to care about that, Yukio went to bed, planning to get a proper rest before tomorrow.

If he could fall asleep.

* * *

_I hope you're not bored already? because this is it! the upcoming decisive talk! I made Aomine only a slight bastard in comparison to what I wanted to do at the beginning, because that was what you voted for :D what about another pool? _

_What should happen during the talk!_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Witch's thoughts:**_ sorry for the delay. actually, this is just a first part of this chapter. however, after coming back from the trip I immediately got sick and couldn't focus on anything, let alone fanfiction. right now, I'm still sick and on a leave, so you can imagine, how creative I am :/ this part is going to be contined soon. much sooner than the previous chapter, promise. _

_In the poll it turned out that much things were unclear. so, I made them even more unclear now ^^' but that's how I am :/ a really sadistic writer :) anyway, some people wanted me to take it slow - I liked that, because the story was turning out to be too much fun for me. let's see how you liked it :)_

_enjoy! and remember, comments are love!_

* * *

"Satsuki. Satsuki. Naa, Satsuki!"

"I hear you Aomine-kun."

"So why you're ignoring me?! The hell happened?"

Momoi turned around on her heel, her long hair swirling with her and hitting her arm. She wasn't the one to get angry easily, but right now Aomine unconsciously stepped back a little.

"How can you ask?! After you said so many awful things about Ki-chan..!"

She pushed forward, stopping at Aomine's chest and punching him continuously. As astonished as he was by this sudden attack, he could clearly see that she had tears in her eyes. Satsuki had always been emotional, he thought with a sigh, firmly putting his large hand on her head.

"Nee, Satsuki. I have never touched him." Aomine said, his eyes indifferent and lazy, looking somewhere else. Before she could burst in anger and denial, he added. "without his agreement, that is."

Satsuki couldn't understand, he knew that. However, he tried to explain it to her nonetheless. It didn't turn out well, though. Never thought it would. But, he didn't exactly knew what was the deal with everyone. Kise apparently found herself new stress-reliever, someone to look up to, well the better for him. Teikou happened and ended, now they were separated and Aomine couldn't say he missed his, so to say, "relationship" with Kise. He didn't regret it either. It was just a good thing while in Teikou; going to separate schools terminated the deal, finished anything that was unspoken and so, not promised. Aomine was fully aware that Kise had hots for him, but he also knew that it was more of admiration that genuine, teenage lust. But it was fine. Both of them were fine. Apparently.

/

The morning was sunny and warm when Yukio opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep at night, so he went to the desk instead, working on plans for his team. Falling asleep in such uncomfortable position made his back hurt, but he dismissed it with just a grunt. His jaw hurt much more, but swelling was down and bruise was lightening gradually. That was good.

Stretching until he heard satisfying 'pop' of his joints, Yukio yawned. Of course he felt tired, that was a usual result of not sleeping at night. But at the same time, he felt somehow calmer and more organized. A night-long thinking did him a lot of good. Or at least he had time to put his mind at more ease.

Against himself, he couldn't help, but think mainly about Kise. Pondering about that, Yukio was astonished to notice that knowing Kise had any relationship with Aomine angered him insanely. Not to mention that character of the relationship was making him want to hit something or preferably, someone. Seeing in memory that tanned face irritated him beyond thought. Even more, when he imagined fair-skinned Kise with that smirking bastard. It urged him to smash something.

His parents were off to work already so he had whole house to himself for now. Nobody to ask him why he was not preparing for school and practice, why he was staying at home. He himself was wondering about that. Why not ignoring Kise's mail and go about as if nothing had happened? But he was curious, especially about what Kise meant by "me and you". He couldn't' deny that and he didn't plan to.

"Me and you". Those words meant so much and at the same time so little, that Yuki couldn't help but smirk. If it was for someone else, he would get mad just from ridiculousness of such phrase. In this situation however, it seemed fine; that was exactly how Kise was. And somehow it suited him. But it didn't meant anything.

Yukio was ready for Kise. He knew models, their society and stereotypes. Unfortunately, he knew. And he wasn't the one to be fooled easily. If Kise was a sleep-around type of person, he wouldn't fail to inform the model that he assumed wrongly. Yukio didn't like guys, didn't like these butterflies that spent every night with different person. He didn't know what Aomine had to do with all of this, but knowing that bastard, it wasn't anything good. And even if Kise seemed like a nice guy, it didn't mean that his life as a model was the same. But Yukio was ready.

If only his hands weren't trembling so much….

/

The morning started sunny, but soon after, clouds gathered and the sky became homogeneously gray. Cold wind started to blow, when Riko looked up and noticed soon-to-be storm.

"Hurry up guys!" she called to those running after her bike. "We have to get to school before it rains!"

/

The clouds gathered into even a thicker layer and it started to rain heavily. Water drops fell around, in few seconds wetting everything and everyone. People who were running around to find shelter didn't escape it quickly enough and now were dripping. But none of it concerned Ryouta.

Sitting in one alley and supporting his back on the wall, he bared his face to the rain. Feeling hits by tiny drops of water allowed him not to think about anything. His clothes were wet, his hair was dripping and he was starting to get cold, but he didn't care. Every time he tried to get up, his head was spinning and he felt nauseous. And to think that he felt so good after waking up today!

He was so foolish to think everything would work out by itself, once the truth was told. Nothing would work out now, ever. He was told to get the hell out of the sight, to disappear, to die. And felt just like that, as if he was dying, because everything he thought was good for him, suddenly turned around without warning. Now, alone and miserable, Ryouta was crying quietly, but his tears were mixing with raindrops. Only a sob that was occasionally coming out of his chest, squeezed in unfamiliar emotion of remorse, made it possible to say that the beautiful model was crying his eyes out. And why?

Ryouta hid his face in hands and then supported them on his bended knees. He was so tired, so exhausted… he wanted to sleep, to hide under a blanket and never go out, but right now he was far from home and cold, he was so cold… actually, where was he? He didn't know this neighborhood, the buildings were foreign and there was no one to ask. After he escaped after talking, he went around without noticing where he was, so it was safe to assume that he was lost. But who cares.

There were no cars on the street, no people in the sight. But it was okay. Ryouta didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was humiliating. Someone like him, a popular model and a guy who could talk to anyone, apparently couldn't handle straightening his own problems up. However, could this be called a problem? He didn't know. Actually, Ryouta was amazed by his own feelings, not letting him let the matter go. Why did he pressed senpai to talk with him today? If he just left it, let it be, lost interest in this, it would be alright. Wouldn't it? No, rather not. Knowing Kasamatsu senpai, once he wanted to explain something, he stopped at nothing. So, maybe it was all for the better. Ryouta would resign from the basketball club and live his life happily without a need to even see senpai. Because he couldn't imagine looking him in the eyes now.

Ryouta ignored soft clicking of high-heels on the pavement, lost in thought. His life was a disaster now, but he couldn't actually pinpoint why so. It was just his senpai… the captain, yes, but a person he barely knew… or did he really?

With a masochistic pleasure, he imagined senpai's face. Short dark hair, piercing steel gaze, decisiveness and charisma that saved them many times. And this sexy, hoarse voice, shouting at him to go away…

Ryouta shuddered, but he didn't know if from cold or from despair. That was it. Enough. He wouldn't so idiotically fall in love again. Enough is enough. He didn't plan on suffering like that time once more. No. Just no.

But could he helped it if it had already happened?

Another shudder moved his body, another sob escaped his lips. He was feeling more and more cold, which was bad if he wanted to go to school tomorrow. But he wasn't sure.

Absorbed in his own problems, Ryouta didn't hear that somebody was just around the corner and decided to turn just his way. Only when that someone stumbled on him, getting both of them down and into an especially large puddle, did he notice he wasn't alone. His arm hurt when he got knocked down, but looking to his right, ho could say the other person was looking just as bad.

It was a young woman, with long, dark hair, now clinging unpleasantly to her face. Her umbrella flied a little away, now moving in the rain and she was deprived from little shelter it gave. Her make-up was already ruined, but she took no notice of that, as she was holding her leg and moving the ankle with a painful hiss. One of her high-heels was lying just beside her. The heel was broken.

Ryouta blinked. She looked so miserable, sitting in the middle of the alley, dripping water from light clothes that were already heavy with water. One of her stockings was torn on the knee, she must have damaged it, when falling down. And she was talking to herself.

"Ow, ow, ow, what a bad luck. What a day! At first change of weather and now this… how will I go to work like that?! Oh my, what a bad luck…" she mumbled, trying to get the hair out of her face. Then, she must have noticed Ryouta, because she twitched in surprise, looking up.

"Oh my, are you alright? Did I knock you down? I'm so sorry!"

Ryouta wanted to laugh. She was sitting there, looking like a miserable puppy, but still concerned more about him than about her knee. Really.

"I'm fine." He dismissed the matter with elegant swing of his hand. Wanted to laugh, but the girl inhaled sharply.

"Oh my god!" she shouted "You have blood on your hand! Damn, you must have fallen down on something sharp!"

Before Ryouta could say, do something, she get up on her own, stumbling a little when standing on twisted ankle. Putting on her shoe after firmly tearing off broken heel, looked especially ridiculous, as she couldn't regain her balance with feet on different height. Unconsciously, he helped her with his uninjured hand.

"Thank you." She nodded, focusing on standing still, while getting her bag from the ground. It was all wet, just like they were. "Now, we should treat that hand of yours, kid."

"I'm alr…"

"No, you are not." She interrupted firmly. Strangely, shorter and more delicate compared to Ryouta, the woman emanated an aura that forced him to immediately listen to her. "come with me, I work nearby."

Together, one supporting the other, they went slowly into the alley. The forgotten umbrella stayed on the pavement, wobbling a little when raindrops were spluttering on it. Soft humming of the rain was the only sound in the air, as there was no one there.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Witch's thoughts:**_ my computer died. permanently. I lost all my writings. let me go back to my corner and cry a little more._

* * *

Bell over door chimed melodically.

Ryouta looked around from under wet fringe. His hair was in the way and besides he was holding the girl with one hand, while trying not to hurt his injured hand more. The only thing he managed to notice was that the shop was very brightly alit and it was warm. In the next second, a colourful whirl of skirts appeared before them.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the whirl in high, squeaking voice. "what happened? Mina, you're all wet! And your knee! Did someone..!"

"Minami, what is the matter?" asked another voice, this one deeper and calmer. Its owner pushed away the squeaking whirl, which turned out to be a blond girl in airy, colourful clothes and with a ponytail on each side of her head.

"I got caught up in rain, Miss Naoko." Ryouta felt that the girl that up until now was leaning on him, now tried to stay on her own two feet. As she couldn't regain the balance, it was quite futile. In place where they were standing formed a small puddle of water. Ryouta felt it running down his leg.

"What a unfortunate accident." Miss Naoko looked like stiff, old-fashioned teacher, with glasses, lack of smile and a bun from her hair. It seemed natural to call her "Miss" with a capital letter. It just felt right to address her this way. Her face was continuously grimaced. But she didn't seem displeased. "Anyone could get drenched in this weather, I suppose. But who is this? Another wet cat, Minami?"

The girl called Minami, who walked with Ryouta to this shop, already went forward, towards the curtain at the back of the room. Her path was signed by a trail of water, dripping from her hair and clothes. Looking as she limped forward, Ryouta felt himself being friendly, but firmly poked in the side. When he looked there, the girl with two ponytails was observing him curiously.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cat? Go with her." Said Miss Naoko sternly, but her voice held no hostility. She just gestured in the direction of the curtain, from where sounds of quiet cursing were coming. He blinked, when basic good manners kicked in and he wanted to refuse the kindness. Miss Naoko looked at him.

"You are dripping on our door mat."

What could he say to something like that? He just slouched and followed the wet trail, already regretting coming here. In warmth, his hand started to sting and Ryouta made a painful face. First this deceptively good weather, then this troublesome talk, violent rain, getting drenched, knocked down and now brought here, between crazy teacher who apparently thought he was a cat, a crazy blonde girl and mysterious Minami. Great. This day was just getting worse and worse.

Ryouta dragged himself to the curtain and waited there patiently for some sign that he could come in. as a model, he was super-sensitive about one's privacy or about lack of it – as the changing room for models usually meant there were few of them. Not that it bothered him, but he knew that majority of people didn't like being watched while changing clothes. Especially damp clothes, he thought grimly.

Finally, the curtain moved. Actually, it flew up, when Minami grabbed his arm and took into a room covered from eyes of someone who would just walk in. Ryouta lost his balance and sat heavily on a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Said Minami. She had on a T-shirt and loose pants that looked like a gym wear. Her hair was tied up, apparently wringed out and dried up. "I don't have anything dry for you to wear, unfortunately. But first things first and you could use a towel."

Ryouta tried to defend himself.

"It's really alright, Minami-san… and I think I really should go now."

"Nonsense." She spat. "You are dripping wet, outside is cold and you don't even have an umbrella. Above all, you are hurt and don't make such big eyes, I'm not going to kill you!"

After a while, his hand was cleaned and bandaged, and Ryouta come to himself as he fainted for a moment when Minami poured neutral spirit directly on his cut. The blonde girl popped in her frizzy head curiously, but was quickly shooed out by both others, what she did with a pout. Then popped back in, asking about health of "Mr. Cat". Ryouta blinked.

"Is it a joke I don't get?" he asked. Today he felt a little dumb, stunned and especially not himself. He had no power left to joke and smile, so his voice turned out to be tired, sunless. Minami threw him a quick, surprised look. Then frowned. And then remembered she was asked a question.

"Oh, that. Well, yes, that's a kind of joke. " she said inattentively, as if thinking about something else. "Some time ago I got caught in the rain with my brother and when I brought him here with me, Mirai said I adopted a wet cat. That's all that is to it."

"I see."

Ryouta wanted to sigh, but even that turned out shaky and weak. He rubbed his eyes impatiently.

"Sorry to trouble you, Minami-san, but I really should go now." He said firmly, getting up abruptly. " Thank you for…"

"Wao, what a pretty kitty! You got a really nice one this time, Mina!"

Not knowing why, because of what and even why now, Ryouta felt that it was enough. Really, really enough. This day was too much for him to bear and he just didn't have strength to deal with anyone anymore. So it was not surprising that looking at happy, grinning face of Mirai, he felt a tear running slowly down his cheek.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to upset you! Sorry!"

Hearing a lot of noise and seeing that the other two couldn't handle the situation properly, Miss Naoko entered the backroom with a tray in her hands.

"Tea, anyone?"

/

_Snip, snip, snip._

"I see."

Ryouta sighed. Actually, he wasn't sure how it turned out that he agreed not only to stay, but also allowed them to trim his hair. Now, sitting on the proper stand, he tried not to shudder every time he felt blades of the scissors.

"Well, I agree that's one nasty situation." Minami made a face, preparing another pair of scissors and held them, where Miss Naoko could reach it. They had teeth.

"Soooo, Ryo-chan, you went to talk to him*?" Asked Mirai curiously. She had arms full of hair conditioners that she was arranging on nearby shelf.

_Snip, snip, snip._

"Yes." Ryouta closed his eyes, when a strand of hair fell on his nose, tickling. He still felt like trash, even more so when remembering all this bad things from morning, but somehow, talking it out loud helped. Just a little tiny bit, but that was something.

"And it went badly?" Minami looked critically on his fringe and grabbed a big hairclip.

His eyes stung, but Ryouta controlled himself. He was very good at it. Models had it in them; when you cannot act, you shouldn't be a model.

"Very badly." He whispered.

/

The silence was uncomfortable.

Since he entered, Ryouta felt that something was not right. Kasamatsu-senpai was usually calm and composed, but right now, he showed an unusually shaky attitude. And he refused to looked at Ryouta.

"You wanted to talk, Kise. Then talk. I don't have whole day."

"Senpai." Ryouta whined a little, trying to see, how serious the situation is. "I want to clear the misunderstanding that somehow appeared." Kasamatsu didn't move from his spot by the window. Ryouta saw with sadness that it was really far from where he was sitting. "You wanted to know something from Aominecchi, right? Why didn't you ask me, whatever it was?"

Kasamatsu tensed visibly. Ryouta saw that too and it saddened him even more. Did something happened between yesterday and today?

"You would lie to me." Senpai's voice came put strangled, nearly incoherent.

"What?"

"You would lie to me. Like you already did. Or maybe you would deny everything? Who the hell cares."

"Senpai" Ryouta felt at loss. "what are you talking about?"

"You were fucked by that bastard Aomine and god knows who else. You sleep around? Or no, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Just don't assume I'm one of you guys. I'm normal. I don't lie."

Ryouta looked at his senpai with disbelief in eyes. What was going on? What happened to turn it like this? He couldn't believe his ears. What nonsense was that!

"Senpai, I don't know who told you such things!" he exclaimed, when Kasamatsu took a breath. This sentence was designed to prove his innocence, but somehow, it resulted in Kasamatsu senpai getting even angrier.

"Lies! You models all lie! And for what? What am I to you Kise? Why did you hang up on me? You would get nothing from blackmailing me! Why the hell'd you jump me then?!"

Ryouta stilled. Senpai's angry face was red, he was shouting his lungs out, but that was not important. The words that were said rang in Ryouta's ears like annoying flies. He? Sleeping around? Fucked by Aomine? Why! Who would…?

/

"Ouch" said Minami, rubbing styling mousse in her hands "that one hurt. He really thought that? Who would be a bastard enough to tell him that?"

"That was mean!" Mirai wrinkled her nose funnily. "And cruel! But did you explain it was just a misunderstanding? Because it was, right?"

She got hit with an apron.

"Of course it was! He's just a first year of high school!" barked Minami.

_Snip, snip… snip?_

Ryouta could feel that Miss Naoko hesitated. Her hand stopped weaving through his strands, as if she was going to say something. Ryouta felt his muscles tense, just thinking about it. But silence over his head remained silence and the hand continued to arranged his hairdo.

"Well, that other person seriously thought Ryo-chan slept around, so either he was strange or Ryo-chan has rumors flying about him." Said Mirai, unexpectedly firmly. With her '10-years-old-kid' look, it sounded creepy.

"I wonder." Minami on the other hand, sounded unfocused, as she rummaged through drawer, looking for a lost comb.

"If I may point something out" Miss Naoko put down the scissors, finished with Ryouta's hair. She took one strand between two fingers, as if trying to asses it's length. "this person seemed unusually focused on models and their guilt. Did something unpleasant happened to this person involving someone from this profession?"

" I don't know." Ryouta said. He felt hollow inside, so personal questions didn't bother him much. In a state like this, he would tell everything to the person that asked. He was way beyond shame. "Is that important?"

"I am not exactly sure." Said Miss Naoko. She fell silent for a moment, styling Ryouta's hair. But when Minami went to the backroom and Mirai was far enough, she bended a little, to his ear. "But I know a guy in a neighbourhood whose sister was a model."

"What does it…?" Ryouta began, but was quickly cut off. Mirai was humming to herself while sweeping the floor.

"The sister was a good girl, but she got swept into a show-biz." Continued Miss Naoko quietly. "She got into conflict with her family because of that. But met her brother often. And told him many lies, how good her career was."

Ryouta blinked in the mirror. That was getting ridiculous. What the hell was going on with this day?

"And one day, she didn't show up for the meeting with her brother. The police came and it turned out she was drugged and raped by her work colleagues." Miss Naoko pretended to arrange his bangs, but could clearly see the horror in Ryouta eyes. "She got scarred really badly on her body and couldn't work as a model anymore. The family didn't want her back, especially the father, if I remember correctly. But her brother was really agitated that time. I think they still contact each other, even if the sister has to work as a normal hairdresser and the brother is just a high-school student."

"Miss Naoko! Where can I find the conditioner for dyed hair?"

Minami's entrance caused Ryouta to shudder. He clearly saw scars on her arms, when she changed from jacket to a dry T-shirt. They were white and old, but nonetheless something terribly embarrassing for a woman. Going from the hand up to the sleeve of the shirt, it looked painful. And cruel. Besides, if what Miss Naoko said, was true, did Kasamatsu senpai hated him for something like this? That models lie? What logic is that? What did it have to do with him…?

Ryouta looked in the mirror at Minami-san's smiling face. She waved to him shortly, when noticed he observed her. She tied her long hair up into a ponytail and looked really young in slacks and some slippers in place of her wet, damaged shoes. Yet so much history was hidden behind those steel eyes. Ryouta sighed mentally and closed his eyes, lowering his head onto the headrest. Would he be the same? Would he hate everyone that had something to do with hurting his sibling? Even if only a job?

* * *

_Witch: this chapter was rewritten in a rush, so it's not what it should be. sorry for the OC, but well, had to change the story to prolong it a little. we're coming to an end, though. sorry for the delay, but I really couldn't help I'm stupid and didn't even had acopy of my disk for a time like that. I hate myself sometimes._

_*in japanese there is some gramatical rule that when talking about someone, you may cover that person's sex and talk about certain person, without saying 'he' or 'she'. I used it here, but it would be confusing and too long to write to go around about 'certain person', so I just wrote a note here ^^'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Witch's thoughts:**_ Hey all! It's me again!_

_First of all, I'm very sorry I made you wait for so long. The truth is that after the problems with my computer ended, I lost interest in KnB, for some reason. Needed to regain it ^^' the point is, i got an idea last night, how should I change the plot and I'm very excited about this. For those of you who dislike OCs and my Minami, sorry, but she stays. I need her to properly show you the romance betwien Kise and Kasamatsu :evil laugh: _

_I would like to thank all of you who left revievs :heart: I treasure all and every one of them. :)_

_now, have fun. it's mainly dialog, but still, I hope some new informations are in it ;)_

_Witch_

* * *

The sun burned.

When Ryouta was running to school not wanting to be late yet again, he felt sweat running as well, but down his back. Waking up so late that he only managed to dress quickly and go out, Ryouta knew he would miss the first period. He wasn't particularly fond of school, nor did he like the subject, but for some reason he decided to go to school despite everything. Now, nearly falling down because of reckless trip, he got through the gate just in time to hear the bell ring.

There were few people in the courtyard, all hurrying to the building. Ryouta wanted to go as well, cursing silently his alarm clock, when someone called after him.

"Oi, Kise!" shouted Nakamura, one of his classmates. "There is a woman calling for you near the school gates, you lucky bastard!"

Ryouta turned around and wanted to ignore the call. There could be so many women that would come here and embarrass him, with his mother in the first place, that he didn't think it necessary to pay any attention to it. If they wanted something, they could always call him. But what if it was a stalker? She would stalk and smother him with her love…?

With the corner of his eye Ryouta caught a glimpse of something and in the next second decided, that he wasn't interested in the first period all that much.

The woman waved to him. Her shades covered half of her face.

"Minami-san!" he shouted "What are you doing here!?"

Minami smiled, pushing the glasses on the top of her forehead. She had a long sleeved shirt and jeans on, even though temperature was above hot.

"Good morning, Ryo-chan! I though you weren't coming today" she said, blinking to him. Taken aback, Ryouta didn't know what to ask first, because appearance of this woman made him greatly upset. She was the reason he couldn't sleep at night and when he did, he got terrible nightmares. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Minami might have been a stranger to Ryouta in some sense, but she was linked with someone Ryouta was interested in. And someone, because of whom he had a broken heart.

"Is… is there something wrong, Minami-san?" asked Ryouta, wondering why was she here now. The answer appeared soon enough.

"It's just we thought that you may need that " Minami reached to her bag and run quickly through its pockets. "So Miss Naoko asked me to deliver it to you, since I have morning off today."

His student card and ticket were neatly folded and packed in plastic bag to prevent any damage or dirt getting on it. Ryouta was looking at the small object in her hand as if he had seen a ghost. He was so sure he didn't tell them which school he was in and he got so easily cracked up! And due to his own negligence at that!

Minami must have noticed the horror on his face, because she flailed her hands, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't mind me, please! I'm going now, I hope I haven't disturbed you or anything?" she said hurriedly and Ryota started to feel bad about his behavior. She came here especially to give him his lost belongings, going away from her routine on free day and how he thanked her? Wondering if she would become a stalker. Still, she could become one, but that was no reason not to treat her nicely for now.

"Of course not." He said, beaming at her with smile number 6. "I have to thank you Minami-san, I would be very troubled if you haven't come to me."

Ryota knew he worked on women like that, but when she blushed a little, he felt a bit better. Well, a normal woman she was.

Minami wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Warm, isn't it?" she said, straightening the sleeves of her shirt. "I should be going now."

"Why don't we go for a glass of nice, cold juice?" Ryouta jumped to his chance. His unjustified feeling of uncertainty disappeared, when Minami's bashful face turned into smiling and normal features of a pleased woman. Somehow, he didn't feel uneasy with her anymore. "I know just the place, it's very near…"

Ryouta didn't manage to finish, because he was pulled back by his collar. He near chocked because of that, but before he regained his voice to yell at the culprit, he became speechless again. He paled.

"What are you doing here? Mina?" Kasamatsu let go of Ryouta's clothes, shoving him backwards so strongly, that Ryouta bumped into wall. "Shouldn't you be at the shop today?"

"Yuki-chan!" Minami beamed with a smile so sunny, that Ryouta could go hide his own business smiles and train before the mirror some more before picking them back up. "I have the morning off. You not at lessons?"

Kasamatsu threw Ryouta threatening look.

"I was waiting for this bastard to appear at training. And here I find him, talking with you." He said, grimacing. Ryouta felt himself slouching unconsciously. "Walk with me, Mina."

When woman was fighting with getting her purse alright, Kasamatsu bended to Ryouta.

"I will talk to you later, Kise. About you skipping trainings too, but about you flirting with my sister in the first place. For heaven's sake, prepare an explanation. And pray it to be a good one."

Leaving together with Minami, Kasamatsu didn't even turn back once. Woman waved to Ryouta and he waved her back, but weakly and shortly, because when they disappeared behind the corner, he slid bonelessly to the ground. The sun was shining strongly, warming the back of his head, when he rested it on weaved shoulders. He knew that meeting with Kasamatsu-senpai so soon would be disastrous, but that aside, his mind could only orbit around one thing.

…sister?

/

Yukio sighed heavily, having lost school from within his sight range. He just mailed Kobori about getting his things together into his locker for later use, when Minami poked him in the side.

"You didn't have to be so threatening, Yuki-chan."

"Don't call me that." He barked, more from habit that from actual annoyance. "And what are you talking about?"

"Ryouta-kun." She said simply. Through dark lenses of her glasses he couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were grey and bright as his own. He liked her face. Minami's features were delicate and aristocratic, her lips full, her eyes beautifully shaped. That's what drove her to choose that blasted career as a model. That's what Yukio hated and loved in her at the same time – the will to do what she dreamt of for so long.

"He has issues." Yukio said unclearly, praying she would leave it at that.

She did. Because she found another interesting subject.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you alright at school?" she asked, somehow shyly. "because you're bruised here and here" Minami touched her own jaw, looking at her brother with worried look.

Yukio remembered the punch he received from Aomine and scowled. The whole talk, every little situation that happened later along with that idiotic argument he had with Kise came back that instant to him and he snarled.

"You said something about talking with some girl the other day" Minami went on, unsuspecting about her brother's foul mood she was causing. "Is this bruise connected with her?"

"Why do you ask?" Yukio muttered, annoyed. He didn't look at her, not wanting to show his face.

"Because when you were talking with me on the phone, it sounded that she was very important to you." She said, as if it was a normal thing. But because behind "her" Yukio camouflaged his talk with Kise, he shuddered.

"You are mistaken." He said weakly. For some reason, he felt embarrassed that Minami would find out about this ridiculous situation with Kise.

"Oh, am I?" Minami took off the glasses, exposing her pale face to the sun and closing eyes from pleasure. "Am I really?" she whispered, watching her little brother's face, red from nervous blush.


	8. Chapter 7

Witch's thoughts: sorry guys, I know it took long. but it's a fact now: I am not able to write something smut-ish to save my life T-T I tried, I really did, but only something like this came out :sigh: also, this chapter seems to be opressing, but deal with me. just needed it to be like this.

comments are love?

* * *

In pleasant, quiet darkness, Ryouta was floating. He felt light and calm and a little sleepy. He couldn't open his eyes, but he didn't need to. Comfortable and warm, he didn't want to move or even to think. After so many days when he felt nothing but misery, here and now offered much more consolation than the reality. Floating further, Ryouta felt quite happy and relaxed. Didn't know why though, but did it matter?

Ryouta didn't notice right away, but he realized that something was touching him. Not unpleasant touch at all, but not familiar either. Something solid, but small patted his head and went through his blond strands. With his eyes closed, Ryouta couldn't see what it was that stroked him so lightly, but he assumed it was a hand. Whose or why he didn't know, but still didn't care too. It felt good and tired Ryouta cared only about that. It felt good. So relaxing…

Gradually, from one hand, it raised to pair of hands, caressing and stroking his face and hair, then neck and shoulders. Slowly, lovingly, at the same time a little roughly, as if someone wasn't used to doing that. Hands were warm and big, with calloused fingers but short nails. Allowing himself to dive a little more in this pleasure, Ryouta made himself more comfortable in blind darkness and sighed with satisfaction.

However, to his surprise, he felt another pair of hands, this time touching him from feet up. At the beginning only massaging fingers and heels, then ankles, still moving up to the knees and then… Ryouta felt himself blush madly, he felt hot from embarrassment when the hands reached his tights. Still stroking and touching so very lightly, but these touches were much less innocent than those by the first pair of hands. Which disappeared suddenly, leaving him amazed and a little confused.

Suddenly, without any warning, Ryouta opened his eyes. Widely, because he saw something that made him speechless. A wave of heat, overcoming his face, attacked his whole body, making him feel hot and bothered, but he couldn't move, too terrified to even blink.

He saw himself half-lying in the middle of black, empty nowhere. Darkness felt fuzzy and quite soft, what he could feel directly being stark naked. However, that was not what stunned him. He blinked, in a split of second feeling ice cold and then hot again, drowning in stormy eyes of Yukio Kasamatsu.

Ryouta moaned quietly, feeling than senpai's hands didn't stop at his tights at all.

Does it feel good, Kise?

Not being able to answer, Ryouta only moaned louder. Feeling heat emanating from senpai's body made him even more excited than he already was from his closeness. Having him right there, nearly lying on the top of his own body, Ryouta couldn't believe that it was really happening. Here, now…

- Is it good, Kise? – senpai asked again, this time with more urgency in his usually harsh, low voice. At the same time, he leaned further down and kissed Ryouta's collarbone, what resulted in Ryouta's trembling and even louder groan of pleasure.

/

Senpai…

Ryouta blinked a few times, before he woke up completely. He stared at the ceiling with blank eyes for a moment, before memories of the dream flooded into his mind.

Nearly falling down from his bed, Ryouta managed to untangle himself from the sheets, before he sat down on the floor, covering himself with a blanket to hide sounds of his despaired sobbing.

/

The next morning began normally, but apparently not for everyone. Yukio carefully observed Kise, who behaved quite suspiciously, even for an airehead idiot he usually was. Things became weird, that was true, but as a captain on Kaijo, Yukio couldn't allow his players to go around and avoid him or jump from his way with a faint shriek. Not to mention to look so pale and sick so early in the morning. However, when he tried to talk to Kise, he paled even more, stuttered some words of apology and ran to infirmary at top speed, leaving Yukio bewildered and a little annoyed.

- Oi, captain. – Kobori caught the rebound from his unsuccessful shooting and turned to Yukio. – why did you scare Kise again for?

- I scared him? – Yukio barked back with a frown. – he is behaving like an idiot on his own. Who knows, what's he thinking.

- Oh, really. – Kobori looked as Kasamatsu went to the other half of the court to harass some newbies, thinking that he himself behaved like an idiot sometimes. But, something was wrong with Kise, everybody saw that and wondered. However, nothing was revealed, as Kise escaped. One thing that was known for sure was that Kise's fear was linked to Kasamatsu. Which wasn't strange at all, but the reason for it was covered with a mist of a secret. Kobori sighed. Nothing could be done without either Kise or Kasamatsu talking. And he wasn't going to be the one to try and force into talking. Just no.

The training continued more or less smoothly.

/

-Kise- kun!

Ryouta twitched and nearly fall down back with his chair. His manager was eyeing him with concerned, but slightly annoyed look.

-Please, pay attention, Kise-kun. This has a great importance for your further carrier.

-I'm sorry, Yoshizawa-san. – said Ryouta with sincere repentance. - I'm listening, I'm listening.

The woman looked at his, cocking her head to the side.

-Well, I can see that you are not in the right state of mind to listen, Kise-kun. Let's finish for today.

Kise jumped from his chair in protest.

-I can still work Yoshizawa- san! I know I caused you trouble last time, but I won't do it again, promise! – he claimed, running after his manager, when she was walking through the office, shooing away the secretaries that wanted to ask her something. Not listening to Ryouta, she went to the parking lot and opened the door to her car.

-Get in, Kise-kun.

There was something in her voice that caused Ryouta to shut up and do as she said. Only after the door was slammed shut after him and Yoshizawa-san sat down herself at the driver's seat, did she spoke.

-It seems there is a lot on your mind lately, Kise-kun. – she began looking for something in the glove compartment. – Ignoring work is totally not like you.

Ryouta slouched in his seat.

-I know. And I'm sorry. That won't…

-Well, I guess youngsters have it harder nowadays. – she leaned on the seat and massaged her temples with tired gesture. – I realize that you might have a lot of personal problems, Kise-kun. Just in the future tell me that something is wrong, okay? I don't want to worry about you as I did back then.

Not knowing what to say, Ryouta looked down at his knees. He knew he wasn't himself those couple of days, but he couldn't help it. He hardly slept and his nerves were driving him crazy, as for the first time in his whole life he did not know what to do at all.

-I'm sorry…

-And apologizing again and again isn't like you either. Ryouta-kun. – Yoshizawa-san turned in her seat to face him. – I don't know what is wrong. If you don't tell me, I will not be able to help you. But if you cannot or don't want to tell me, please, just try to keep up the work, alright?

Ryout knew she was right. He shouldn't neglect work, because he causes problems for others… but his problems nearly entirely took his time. Not even for a second could he think about something else. How could he focus on work? But going on sick leave would cause much more troubles, so Ryouta was going to work every day, each day paler and thinner, but still trying to smile sunnily as he used to.

Yoshizawa-san sighed.

-There will be a party held by one of the largest agencies in the country, Ryouta-kun. – she continued casually, as if they were still at the office – it would be desirable that you present yourself the best way you can. It would be profitable for our agency as well, so the president have hopes for you.

-Party? – Ryouta asked with doubt. He wasn't in the mood for parties.

-Yes. – Yoshizawa-san must have seen his lack of reaction, because she sighed yet again. – and you will be there.

-But I…

-You will. Believe me.

When she looked like this, Ryouta couldn't talk back. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't refuse. It was a scary woman.

-Now, that we agreed you are going, the last thing to talk over is your partner. Do you have someone in mind you would like to bring along?

-What? No! I… no! Yoshizawa-san, can you stop, please? I'm not sure I'm the right person to do that…

-You mean, you are not that Kise Ryouta who advertised Calvin Klein? Dolce&Gabbana? That new perfume "Gigolo"? well, if that's not you, then it really is impossible, huh?

Yeah, he couldn't talk back. She was just too good in persuading. This time, Ryouta sighed heavily and pressed his eyes in tired gesture.

-Okay, okay, I understand. But let's make it short, alright? And no partner, please…. For now it's too much for me.

Yoshizawa-san didn't comment on that. Instead, she smiled a little to herself and started the engine.

-Right. The party is in three days. You should go shopping and a little haircut would be preferable. Do you have a hairdresser you like? The hairdo from last time was quite nice…

Ryouta was listening with only one ear about preparations, people he would have to talk to, girls he would have to listen to and all this noise he didn't want to put up with right now. Miserable, he thought that it was a high time to go to bed and not come out anytime soon. Looking into the car window, he observed streets just to make his eyes busy with something and stop thinking. His head hurt. He wanted to go home.

When Yoshizawa-san navigated through traffic jam in the shopping district, Ryouta thought only about coming home and going to bed, but not to sleep. He didn't remember when was the last time he slept normally. He was so tired and still had that stupid shopping to do… he looked through window one more time and then bumped painfully his forehead on the glass. Ryouta moaned from pain, looked again and then stilled. Still looking at something in the crowd, he said:

-Can I go home for today, Yoshizawa-san? I don't feel well.

-Eh? But you were okay few minutes ago…

-Please!

Hearing pure hurt in his voice, the manager said nothing more. Seeing in the rear-view mirror that Ryouta really looked sick, she signaled turning and drove to the way his home was.

In the shopping district, Kasamatsu-senpai finished kissing with some girl and went with her into the cinema.

* * *

Witch again: also, I have a question: I found a really genius KnB RPG and I would like to write a fic in that universe. it would be MidorimaxTakao and I am curious to know if you would read something like that? of course, I still need author's permission, but go look at her pictures! I really love monk Aomine! (healingwind on Tumblr. her blog is Colorfuel) when you are done with it, I have a little poll on my profile ;)


End file.
